Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a power amplification module that amplifies a transmission signal and a front end circuit including the power amplification module.
Description of the Related Art
Front end circuits in related art are disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. The front end circuit described in Patent Document 1 includes a wide-band power amplifier, a band switch, and duplexers. The wide-band power amplifier is a multimode-multiband power amplifier. The multiple duplexers are provided for the respective communication bands. The wide-band power amplifier is connected to the duplexers with the band switch interposed therebetween.
In transmission in a certain communication band, a transmission signal amplified by the wide-band power amplifier is supplied to the duplexer corresponding to the communication band through the band switch. The duplexer causes the transmission signal to be transmitted to an antenna side and prevents the transmission signal from entering a reception circuit side. The front end circuit described in Patent Document 1 is capable of transmitting and receiving high-frequency signals in multiple communication bands in the above manner.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-182271